Queen
by MoonlitFairy15
Summary: What happens when the Dark Lord decides to attack the Potters? What happens when he finds his mate there? The Dark Lords mate just happens to be the Potters infant daughter. What will he do? Who will he kill to get what he wants and he want Roselyn Grace Potter. Fem!Harry/Voldemort pairing.
1. Prologue: part 1

Chapter 1

It was a quiet night on All Hallow's Eve. The trick-or-treaters had gone home long ago and were asleep in their beds. Not one was awake at this time of night except the Potter household. Lily Potter was busying herself in trying to put her 1 ½ year old son to fall asleep. She had hexed both her husband and his friend Sirius Black for allowing Alexander to consume such a large amount of candy. Luckily her daughter Roselyn did not and was currently sound asleep in her crib upstairs. Lily smiled at the thought of her daughter. She was very wise and smart for her age. She also seemed to have excellent control over her accidental magic. She thought back to her thoughts drifted as she remembered the cookie jar incident.

_**Flashback**_

_**It was a normal day in the Potter household and Lily was feeding the twins when she suddenly heard a noise from the living room. Knowing it must be James and Sirius up to their usual shenanigans she left the twins in their high chairs. When she left the kitchen the twins must have gotten the idea in their heads that they should have cookies instead of baby food. So the twins wiggled out of their high chairs and onto the counter. When they got to the cookie jar they accidently knocked it off the counter and poor Alex fell along with it crying. James, Lily, and Sirius rushed into the kitchen to find out what the crash was. James rushed to pick up Alex and Lily did the same with Roselyn. Lily was just about to perform a healing charm on Alex when the glass shards suddenly moved out of his skin and his cuts started to heal. While Lily and James observed what was going on with their son Sirius said,**_

"_**James, Lily look at Roselyn".**_

_**James and Lily turned their attention toward their daughter and gaped at what they saw. Roselyn arm was out and she was summoning the pieces of glass. When she finished she vanishing the glass shards and summoned a plate levitating the cookies onto it and sent it over to her brother. Alex immediately stopped crying when he was the plate of cookies in front of him and happily took one. She also summoned the one for herself and both of their bottles and started to eat happily like three adults just stood there trying to comprehend what just occurred.**_

_**End Flashback**_

Lily smiled at this memory because it made up for the fact the she and James had spent almost two years in hiding since Dumbledore had told them their child would likely be Voldemort's next target. She looked back down at her son who at last was sound asleep. Though it did not last long as her husband came bursting through the front door shouting, "LILY HE"S HERE TAKE THE TWINS AND RUN!"

to be continued...


	2. Prologue: part 2

Chapter 2

Not knowing what else to do she took Alex upstairs to the nursery. When she got there she saw her daughter was still asleep. This did not last long as not even a minute had passed since Lily entered the room did Roselyn spring up to see what was the matter. Lily went over to her crib and set Alex inside with her. she could hear the fight between her husband and Voldemort occurring downstairs. The only thought going through her mind was:

"This is the end he is definitely going to kill us all but hopefully I can Alex and Rose."

She began to perform ancient incantation that she had found while doing some research months ago. The incantation would insure her children's survival, but it would demand her life as compensation.

"It's worth it if it means my children will live," she thought to herself.

She looked down at her son he looked so sweet and innocent. While her daughter eyes seemed full of fear. Her heart felt heavy at the thought that this would be the last time she'd be with her children. Out of nowhere the door burst open and Voldemort stood in the doorway.

"Move out of the way you disgusting mudblood before I kill you, said Voldemort.

"Never I refuse to let a horrible monster like you near my children," shouted Lily.

"Foolish girl, Reducto," he exclaimed.

Lily was thrown against the wall from the force of the curse.

Voldemort smirked at knowing that the mudblood would not be an issue any longer. He stalked over to the crib where the twins were in.

"Well, well, well what do you have here the oh so powerful prophecy chi-," he suddenly stopped.

His heart grew heavy and it seemed as though a blanket of warmth surrounded him as he gazed into the innocent eyes of Rose. He was no longer focused on the reason he came to the Potter household. The only thing going on in his mind was one thing and one thing only is that Roselyn Grace Potter belonged to him and him alone.

to be continued...


	3. Prologue: part 3

Chapter 3

The Dark Lord shook himself out of his daze. He looked down at Rose who just stared at him with joy in her eyes and as he looked at her he thought:

"Yes, I know what I must do. After disposing her brother I will take her to my manor and one of my followers wife can teach her how to act like a proper lady. She will grow up having the best of everything: the best clothes, toys, and education possible. And when she is older we will marry and rule over the entire world TOGETHER!"

He reached down and stroked her soft black hair and said:

"Just wait little one as soon as I'm done here we will be together as we were meant to be."

Rose just looked up at him with her innocent eyes. The Dark Lord readyed his wand turning it on Alex who was in the corner of the crib trying to comprehend what was going on. The Dark Lord raised his wand and said," Avada Ked-" just as he was about to kill Alex, Rose moved in front of him shouting "NO".

A shield form in front of the two children and the Killing Curse rebounded. The Dark Lord shouted "NOOO" as he turned to ash. Rose and Alex cried out in pain. Rose because of the strain on her magical core and Alex because while the shield protected them some of the curse hit the bars of the crib causing a piece of wood to hit him forming a lightning bolt scar.

And then little Rose whimpered,"Tom were Tom go." Soon Rose eyes filled with tears and so did her brother as well and only the sound of the Potter twins wails could be heard in the Potter house that night.

to be continued...


End file.
